Breaking Composure
by MissKiku
Summary: Kaze and Corrin spend some time together walking through the markets and soon it leads to more. Kaze sucked in a tight gasp. "Milady… if someone comes… what are you going to do…?" "Nothing."


There was no way Kaze didn't know what he was doing. Of the effect he was having on Corrin. They were walking through the markets on a supply run, hand in hand. It was one of the few times Kaze wasn't so bashful with his affections. They were surrounded by strangers. People who didn't know who they were, what they were doing. In the middle of the war, it was nice to take a break from scrutiny, from the watchful eyes of their allies.

But for Corrin, it was anything _but_ restful. Her heart thrummed away in her chest with every touch from Kaze, every brush of his thumb over the back of her hand. He stood so close to her without batting an eye. Whenever they paused to look at a stall he would step casually by her side, leaning closer to point out the better fruit or a hair-piece that would suit her.

And it was doing wonders to Corrin's heart. It was like they were just a normal couple. That she wasn't a Princess and he her retainer. For once, she didn't have to think about whether or not people would approve.

Corrin was in a daze. She hadn't felt this happy, this blissful, for so long. She watched Kaze as he turned a pear in hand, judging its weight, its colour. He was so focused on something so small, so insignificant, it brought a giddy smile to Corrin's face.

"What do you think, milady?" Kaze asked, turning to Corrin to see her smiling so warmly at him. His heart swelled, lips pulling up into a smile in return. A moment passed and Kaze realised she hadn't replied. "Milady?"

Her crimson eyes widened, cheeks tinting a soft pink. "Sorry, what?"

He chuckled into his hand. "A little distracted, were you?"

Her blush darkened. "I… maybe. What did you want, sorry?"

The knowing smile on his face turned Corrin's heart into a flustering mess. "I was wondering if this fruit gets your approval? We haven't had any fresh pears in a while." He held it out to her with his right hand, his left still firmly in her grip.

Corrin nodded quickly. She hadn't been paying attention to the fruit at all. "Y-Yes, it's perfect. We'll grab a few, then."

That's how it went for a while. Corrin staring in a daze at Kaze, leaving her flustered and him laughing. He teased her with every touch, every side-ways glance that caught her in the act of admiring him. He'd let his fingers trace down her arm. He'd pull her towards him with a hand on her back in the busy crowd as a swarm of people passed. And he'd let his touch linger for a moment longer than necessary. She'd stared up at him, closer than usual, feeling his warmth, the stutter of her heart, before he'd step away casually.

But he'd smile. He'd smile so knowingly, so warmly, that had Corrin positive that he knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing her. Testing her limits, and perhaps his own. And it only left her wanting more, wanting to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck.

After a while, they moved into a quieter street, standing in the shade of a building, taking a break from the crowds and shopping. They'd disappeared from the eyes of the world for a moment. Corrin leant against the cool stone building, her shoulder brushing up against Kaze's. As innocent as her movement was, it had her cheeks warming.

There was no one else around. They were out of sight. Alone. In the darkness of a narrow street, close enough they were touching.

Kaze turned so that he could face her, still leaning against the building, and took in the flush on her face. "Hm? Is something the matter?" He reached up and ghosted his fingers across her cheeks. Her breath caught, eyes widening at the movement, and he let his touch linger for a moment longer before slowly pulling his fingers away. "Your cheeks are red," he said, leaning closer with a teasing smile.

Corrin swallowed thickly and fanned her flaming cheeks with her hand. "It's very warm here, don't you think?"

"If you say so, milady."

 _Milady._

 _A_ gain, he called her that. Again, her heart clenched with a faint stab of pain. It only reminded her of who she was, who he was to her. How everyone they knew saw them. As Princess and Retainer.

But that's not what they were now. Not here.

Corrin pressed her lips together in a pout, frowning pointedly at Kaze. She had to angle her head up to look him in the eyes properly, and his lips twitched into a smile that he quickly forced away.

"Ah, pardon me," he said, taking her hand gently. He brought it up to his lips, pressing a tentative kiss to the knuckle of her index finger. _"Corrin."_ He whispered her name so quietly, so gently, that only she could hear it. Only she could witness the way he said her name, full of love, so precious on his lips. It was like a faint breath, so fleeting and warm at the same time.

He pressed a light kiss to the knuckle on her middle finger now. "My darling." he whispered. His thumb dusted over her fingers again and again as he moved to kiss the next knuckle. "My heart." Another gentle kiss. His lips lingered on her ring finger and he captured her with his eyes. She was frozen in his gaze, frozen with warmth that sent her heart fluttering away as if it could grow wings and disappear.

Finally, he kissed the knuckle of her pinky finger. "My love."

Corrin's cheeks were so perfectly aflame she was sure all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. "K-Kaze…" She ducked her head as if she could hide, as if just by being under his eyes and his eyes only, she would combust. She couldn't help but glance behind him and over her shoulder.

"Do not worry," Kaze said gently. "I will not lay a hand on you here."

He chuckled sweetly, close enough that she could hear the rumble of his laugh building in his chest. She reached out on impulse, wanting to feel his laughter through his chest, and placed her hand over his heart, slipping her fingers beneath his robe.

"Careful," Kaze said. He took her hand in his, peeling it away from his chest. "I have hidden weapons there."

Corrin flustered, both her hands captive in his. His eyes were full of such warmth and heat that she felt dizzy, she wanted to explore what she could see, to find out where it would take them. Kaze dropped her hands to her sides, and not a heartbeat had passed before she caught his hands again. The side of his lips pulled upwards into a coy smile. He pointedly raised his eyes over her head, casing the empty street.

"No one is around, huh?" His voice sounded so low, so close. "Well then… what shall we do?" Kaze brought his eyes back to hers, a sparkle of mirth behind them. He leant closer, dipping his head down so that only a breath of distance lay between them.

Corrin held her breath tightly in her chest. She shifted onto her toes, tightening her grip on his hands as she raised herself up to close that gap, and Kaze moved just out of reach. He chuckled at the squawk of indignation Corrin gave.

"What is it you want?" Kaze teased, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "If you don't tell me, I won't understand."

All the air in her lungs left her in a broken sigh. "Please, Kaze…" She pulled her hands from his and deliberately ran her hands up the front of his robe before dragging them down his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath his clothes. "Don't tease me like this…" Her hands dipped lower, only to be caught by Kaze.

"That place… isn't allowed," he breathed into her ear. Corrin sighed again in return, leaning into him so that their cheeks touched. She felt, rather than heard, his chuckle this time by her ear. "I guess it can't be helped." He pulled back so he could face her properly now. There was nothing coy, nothing teasing in his smile now. It was brimming with love for her. "For now, you will have to be patient with this…"

He kissed her gently and she melted as their lips met, as they melded together slowly in their silence, in their moment, with no witnesses. To the world, they were lovers. They were in love. Kaze cupped her cheek, tracing and dusting his fingers across her cheek as they kissed. It wasn't heavy or deep or passionate but there was love, so much love Corrin was overflowing. The wall was the only thing holding her up until Kaze hooked an arm around her back.

And then Corrin was clinging to his robe, forgetting to breathe but not wanting to part for air. Kaze smiled against her lips and moved to kiss her cheek instead, letting her gasp and pant and mewl in delight as he kissed and sucked at her jaw.

"Did that… satisfy you?" Kaze asked as he pressed a firm yet chaste kiss to the shell of her air. He pulled his arm away from her back and she slipped to the ground. Her legs unable to hold her up, she slid down the wall onto her knees.

"Milady–!" Kaze was on his knees before her in an instant. "Are you all right?"

She buried her face in her hands in absolute mortification. How could she tell him that his kiss robbed her of the ability to stand? He'd left her dizzy and daze and breathless. She just nodded, peaking at him from between her fingers.

He covered his shameless smile with his hand. "I must apologise, Milady. When I'm together with you… I seem to become a bit of a tease."

"Why… why am I the only one so _flustered?"_ Corrin whined. Her cheeks burned against her fingers and despite her embarrassment she allowed Kaze to peel away her hands. He placed one to his chest, right above his heart.

The feeling of his heart thrumming beneath her hand made her gasp. "My heart is pounding because of you. Can you feel it?"

She was more than breathless now. She was speechless. Unable to form any words at all. She could only nod. When she lifted her eyes to Kaze's, a faint pink coloured his cheeks. It filled her with the courage to take hold of his robe and pull him down into a kiss.

The muffled gasp from Kaze that was lost between them was music to Corrin's ears. He tensed against her, if only to stop himself from falling completely into her arms, and used a hand to prop himself up against the wall without breaking their kiss. She was in control now, melding her lips over his and Kaze didn't care. His heart was soaring and he knew she could feel it. Her hand was still pressed over his heart.

Corrin pulled away for a hasty breath, Kaze sucking in a tight gasp. "Milady… if someone comes… what are you going to do…?"

Corrin peppered his lips with quick, short kisses. "Nothing," she said against his mouth. Her fingers had wound into his hair, dragging through his long locks and messing them thoroughly. She took hold of the back of his head and kissed him again, deeper this time. Kaze sounded a deep moan in his throat.

He broke their kiss this time, quicker that she would've liked, quicker than he wanted. He sat back, as breathless as she was, and her hands fell from his hair. She sank against the wall, lips parted with heavy breaths. She was beautiful. Thoroughly kissed, her lips dark and full, her pupils dilated with heat.

Kaze mussed his hair, forcing himself to tear his eyes from her lest he give in and kiss her again. "It's hopeless, huh?" he sighed.

"What is?"

"In front of you… I lose my composure," Kaze said. He met her eyes again and smiled with such warmth it stole her breath again. "In normal circumstances I would never have let it go so far…"

It was her turn to smile, her lips pulling up so far it hurt but she didn't care. To see him so vulnerable, his hair messed, robe pulled to the side, perfectly dishevelled… no one else saw this side of him.

Kaze stood, smoothing down his robe and hair, before extending a hand to her. He pulled her to her feet in a fluid motion, holding her close for a breath, before stepping away.

"We should get back before they send someone to look for us," Kaze said.

"Oh." She couldn't hold back the disappointment in her voice and flushed. "It's that time already…?"

"I'm afraid so." Kaze took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I too want to spend more time with you…" He thought for a moment, his lips twitching into a smile. "What about… tonight?" There was an unmistakeable heat in his eyes. "How would you feel about that?"

Corrin didn't have to think about her answer. "I-I'd love to–!" Kaze raised an eyebrow, a teasing eyebrow, and she flushed darker. "T-To spend time with you," she quickly added.

"I love you, Corrin," Kaze said, catching her off guard. Her heart stammered, fluttering with absolute joy. "I also want to… if possible…" he teased, trailing off as he lowered his voice. "I also wish to spend more time with you."

"Tonight?" Corrin asked, feeling herself warm right to her core.

Kaze smiled in return. "Tonight."


End file.
